DESCRIPTION: New treatments are proposed to induce the deposition of "cariostatic" concentrations of fluoride (F), calcium (Ca), and phosphate (P) in oral substrates. Their "anti-caries" potential will be evaluated using well established in situ Demineralization-Remineralization (Demin/Remin) models to prepare them for future clinical trials: 1) A Fluoridating Gel for Pits and Fissures. A new gel system for increasing "tooth-bound" F in pits and fissures will be compared to an APF gel in an in situ Demin/Remin model. 2) Calcium and Phosphate Releasing Chewing Gum. Gums containing separate Ca and P sources will be evaluated for their ability to deposit a substantive bioavailable Ca-P reservoir in plaque. These gums will then be evaluated in the in situ Demin/Remin model. 3) Controlled Calcium Release Fluoride Rinses and Dentifrices. The previously developed controlled F-release type rinses were more effective in an in situ Demin/Remin model than a NaF rinses due to their enhanced deposition of bioavailable F as CaF2. Nevertheless, interferences from "nonactive" mouthrinse/dentifrice ingredients, and problems in formulating low-F rinses were encountered. A solid/liquid rinse is proposed that maximizes oral CaF2 deposition by controlling Ca release into in a NaF solution. These Ca-release type rinses are less subject to interferences and more suitable for formulating potent Iow-F rinses and dentifrices. Part 1 of this study, seeks basic information on kinetics of CaF2 formation and deposition needed to formulate prototype Ca-release mouthrinses/dentifrices. [unreadable] [unreadable] Part 2 formulates prototype 12, 6 and 3 mM F Ca-release mouthrinses and dentifrices. These mouthrinses and dentifrices will be evaluated in vivo and in situ using the Demin/Remin model. These treatments are inexpensive, compatible with existing procedures and, potentially, very effective. They provide an increased "anti-caries" effect at a low total F exposure. Thus, these treatments should have a strong impact on public health. Moreover, the information on the "cariostatic" effects of "tooth-bound" F or Ca and P supplements and the knowledge of bioavailable F deposition in the oral environment, should be valuable for the future development of "anti-caries" treatments and strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable]